Projection systems can have a single-lens projector that projects an image onto the front of a screen in a small auditorium environment or a room for small private viewing venues. The distance from the projector to the screen can be less than fifteen meters. For three-dimensional (3D) presentations, separately encoded left- and right-eye images are projected onto the same screen. The encoding of left- and right-eye images can reduce the light level in each image. Typically, screens with a high light-gain profile can be used instead of diffuse screens to direct more of the projected image light back to the audience. A viewer seated to view the presentation on a high-gain screen may view different luminance at different portions of the screen. Luminance refers to the light reflected from the screen to the viewer. Viewing a high-gain screen, the luminance at the center portion of the screen can be greater than the luminance at the peripheral portions of the screen. Systems and methods are desirable to increase the light levels in stereoscopic presentations to overcome the limitation of using a single projector with a screen that can be located a short distance from the projector.